yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Kappa
is a Rank B, Ice-attribute, 'Merican Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology Lil Kappa looks like Faux Kappa, but the similarities end there, he wears a purple T-shirt with pink neck, cuffs, and red rapper shoes. He has white and purple headphones, golden-rimmed, funky-glasses and a golden rapper chain with a cucumber-shaped charm. He has a very noticeable funky personality, matching his rapper-like look. He is very fond of making rhymes and speaks with a rapper-like accent. Whenever someone badmouths Lil Kappa, he always disses them back in a rap. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Lil Kappa first appears in Yo-kai Lil Kappa when he sees Walkappa's attempts at rapping, and says that he was good. Then Whisper thought Lil Kappa was like Faux Kappa until the former told them that he isn't. After Nate saw the 3 kappas rapping, he says that they're great together, and they decide to form a rap group, Kappa Crew. Unfortunately, their rap party interrupts Nate's sleep, but Lil Kappa gives his medal to Nate. In Yo-kai House Partay, Lil Kappa, Walkappa and Faux Kappa, Aka Kappa Crew were summoned to supply music for Nate's Christmas party that was getting more popular thanks to House Partay. Yo-kai Watch 3 Lil Kappa can be found in the Bada-Bing Tower. He can also be freed from the Dream Roulette using a Blue Coin. Relationships Walkappa and Faux Kappa Upon knowing both Kappas were fond of making rap music- particularly Faux Kappa who could not hide his fascination for rap-, Lil Kappa decides to form a group along with both Walkappa and Faux Kappa. Together, they call themselves "Kappa Crew". Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = shady|yo-kai = KapperUkiukipedia.png}} Attribute Tolerance Movelist |10-45||}} |80-120|Water|}} ||||Makes the foe pursue a rap career. So not much gets done.}} ||||With his freaky flow, he confuses every foe! Yo!}} |-||Self|Counterattacks right after dodging enemy.}} Quotes * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "Name's Lil' Kappa, I'm the GOAT rapper. Might be a Yo-kai but I'm a great guy!" Etymology * "Kapper" is a portmanteau of kappa ''and ''rapper. * "Lil Kappa" is "Kappa" with "Lil," a common prefix in rapper names, added to the beginning. * "MC Kappa" is just "Kappa" with the title "MC", which is another name that rappers receive. Trivia * Like Mad Kappa, Lil Kappa is a Kappa Yo-kai that belongs to a tribe other than the Charming tribe. * Lil Kappa is the first 'Merican Yo-kai from Yo-kai Watch 3 to have a localized name in Animated Series. In other languages * Italian: Kappadonna * Spanish: MC Kappa de:MC Kappa Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:'Merican Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Kappa Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai